Only Hope
by DanieCullen
Summary: Edward Cullen debe luchar con las ganas de tomar la sangre de Bella, la atracción que siente por ella y el hecho de no poder leer sus pensamientos, además de ocultarle lo que realmente es. Humanos/Vampiros.


Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no son originales para esta historia.*

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPÍTULO I**

**El comienzo**

**Bella POV**

Cuando decidí mudarme a Forks con mi padre, Charlie, me había hecho la idea de que mi vida sería muy diferente ahora. Tenía tanta razón…

Era mi tercer día en el instituto, y yo comenzaba a acoplarme lentamente. Afortunadamente, había superado ya la penosa etapa de ser la hija desconocida del jefe de policías, y aunque aún mas de uno me miraba con curiosidad, no era nada comparado con como era el primer día que llegué.

Mis compañeros Jessica, Mike, Ben, Angela, Conner y Lauren trataban de hacerme sentir como en casa. Era la hora del almuerzo, y yo estaba esforzándome por participar en la conversación cuando me fijé en ellos

-Jess, ¿quiénes son ellos? – Dije viendo a los 5 chicos hermosos, tan diferentes, pero tan parecidos dentro de su increíble perfección -¿Por qué no los había visto? – No podía concebir habérmelos perdido.

-Son los Cullen – haciendo gestos vagos hacia ellos – Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward y Jasper. Son hijos adoptados del Dr. Cullen. Están emparejados entre ellos, excepto el menor, Edward. Está solo. No habían venido estos días porque suelen irse de campamento con el Sr. y la Sra. Cullen cuando hacen días soleados como los pasados.

-Ah, entiendo. Son muy… Diferentes.

-Querrás decir increíblemente guapos, ¿cierto? –Dijo con cierta sorna – No pienses en perder tu tiempo, Bella. No se mezclan con los demás. Son realmente raros.

_De todos modos no pensaba hacerlo, _me dije a mí misma y seguí comiendo.

**Edward POV**

La chica nueva le preguntaba a Stanley, la señorita mas parlanchina y en lo que a mi concernía también la mas insoportable de Forks sobre nosotros.

Aunque le había dicho a Bella, la hija del jefe Swan que no perdiera su tiempo en nosotros, porque no estábamos con los demás, realmente había querido decir _'Si Edward Cullen no se ha fijado en mí, tampoco lo hará en ti, Bella. Ni siquiera eres tan guapa. No sé por qué todos están tan encantados contigo'._

Ese era el tipo de pensamientos que, a la larga, podían hacer que viera mi inusual don como algo bastante molesto e inconveniente. Casi me sentí tentado a acercarme y hablar con Bella solo para darle su merecido a Stanley.

-Edward, parece que has pillado algo interesante. ¿Qué es? – Dijo Alice, mirándome expectante.

-Le ha dicho a la nueva que se aleje de nosotros – dije mirando hacia Jessica – Eh, creo que, Rosalie, no te ha perdonado que le dijeras que se alejase de mí – Dije riendo.

-Alguien debería decirle a esa niñita el favor que le he hecho – dijo Rosalie con una mezcla de gracia y desagrado.

-¿Qué ha dicho ella?- Pregunto Jasper – Parece algo incómoda.

-Es natural. Estos humanos la tratan como si fuera… Excepcionalmente diferente – Dijo Emmett, y supe por sus pensamientos que se trataba de una burla por el hecho de que fuésemos vampiros. _'Si supieran que nosotros sí que somos especiales'_

-No se acercará a nosotros – Dijo Alice muy convencida – Parece una buena persona…

-No me extraña que se sienta tan fuera de lugar si se junta con Jessica, es tan insoportable… -Dijo Emmett con una risita.

-Que extraño… – Murmuré.

-¿Pasa algo? – Como era Usual, Jasper se tensó de inmediato.

-No, Bueno, Sí… No logro escucharla, a Bella.

-Eso debe ser porque no has escuchado su voz- Sugirió Alice. Afiné el oído, y la escuche decir 'Oh, de veras, no lo creo. Charlie es un padre modelo'. La busqué entre el tumulto de pensamientos en mi cabeza. Llegué a Jessica, pasé directamente a Angela. Se suponía que Bella estaría en medio. ¿Por qué no había nada?

-Sigo sin encontrarla… -Estaba realmente extrañado. Comenzaba a inquietarme – No lo entiendo.

-Calma, Edward. Debe ser porque no la conoces de nada.

-En ese caso, creo que iré a conocerla – Dije levantándome. Estaba tan intrigado…

-¡Edward! – Me reprendió Rosalie rápidamente – Nunca les hablamos, ¿qué crees que…?

-En este caso, tiene sentido. Es la nueva, y es un comportamiento bastante humano la curiosidad. No logro escucharla, y además, algo de lo que ha pensado Jessica me ha molestado. '_Que raro – pensó Emmett sonriendo mental y físicamente' _ Le devolví la sonrisa. – Creo que iré a darle una lección. – Rosalie se apaciguó. Naturalmente, no toleraba a Stanley. Mis hermanos estaban extrañados, pero no hizo falta que dijeran nada.

'_Esto es muy raro de tu parte. ¿Acaso algo va mal? _– Pensó Jasper con desconfianza.

-Me enloquece el hecho de no poder escucharla- Dije en voz alta para calmarlo. Me alejé, dirigiéndome a paso humano a la mesa de Bella. Si lograba escucharla antes de llegar, no sería necesario que le hablara. Y sin embargo, me hallé parado a su lado y no lograba escucharla.

-Hola – Dije sonriendo y tendiendo mi mano – Soy Edward Cullen, y no es demasiado inteligente suponer que tu seas Bella, la chica nueva – Ella estaba franca y totalmente extrañada. Su corazón se aceleró al ver que le hablaba a ella, y cuando me tendió la mano para responder a mi saludo, se sobresaltó ante lo que para ella debía ser un gélido contacto, ya que para mi era tan cálido, suave y placentero. – Mis hermanos –Agregué haciendo un gesto hacia ellos – Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, estarán encantados de conocerte mas tarde – Sonreí cuando escuché el pensamiento de Rose, al ver que hablábamos de ellos: _'No nos metas en este lío, Edward Anthony'._ Estaba terriblemente encantado por la incredulidad insultante de Jessica, y del resto de los chicos en la mesa. En general, todos cuantos se encontraban en la cafetería estaban anonadados – Ya que eres nueva, me pareció que sería conveniente que estuviéramos presentados.

-Oh, de acuerdo – Estaba muy extrañada. Seguro estaría pensando que Jessica había exagerado acerca de nosotros, lo que me recordaba, ¿por qué tenía que estar hablando con esa humana y hacer suposiciones sobre lo que estaría pensando? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que hacía? Algo así nunca, jamás me había pasado en mis 108 años de 'vida'. Seguramente el desagrado estaba estampado en mi rostro, porque Bella y sus compañeros me miraban con cautela, y en lugar de pensar '¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a Cullen?', pensaban _'¿Qué ha hecho Bella para disgustarlo?'_. Inmediatamente recompuse el gesto, y en ese momento soñó la campana, sobresaltando a todos los que me miraban incrédulos. Bella se levantó rápidamente, y en ese momento su aroma llegó a mí de forma dolorosa.

Sintiendo una sed repentina y desorbitada, me tensé, listo para iniciar la caza. No bien iba a moverme, cuando sentí las manos de Emmett tomándome con violencia, y a Jasper, poniéndome en un estado de confusión tal que me dejó atolondrado por largos instantes. Seguía percibiendo su olor con una virulencia intensa y punzante. Alice había visto esto. Los pensamientos de mis hermanos oscilaban entre el más puro temor de Alice a la violencia ofensiva de Emmett, pasando por Jasper, que luchaba por sosegar las emociones de todos en el comedor. No fui totalmente conciente de lo que pasaba alrededor, de la inusual conversación de mis hermano con Bella y otros humanos, porque la batalla frenética que se libraba en mi interior me tenía absorto. Deseaba con toda mi alma – si es que tenía – poseer su sangre. Ahora, sabía que me llevaban lejos de allí.

Pero el recuerdo del olor de su sangre me torturaba como si aún estuviera respirándola.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero que me apoyen con él y que sea de su agrado :).  
Dudas, aportes, críticas, cualquier clase de conmentario se acepta ;)  
Espero sus reviews, muchísimas gracias :D

atte: DanieCullen*


End file.
